Nevermore
by She.Resuscitates
Summary: Drinking can sometimes lead to life changes. Dramione. Romione  Rated M for Violence, Sex, Language, Drug Use and Rape
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer; I do not own Harry Potter, nor the characters within. The plot is mine, and mine alone. But the rest, I give credit when due to the wonderful J.K Rowling who gave me a magical childhood.  
>I've changed quite a lot, so please don't complain about it. :3<br>It's rated M for a reason, boys and girls. So handle the content with maturity. **

**(pictures used in this fanfiction here. p hotobucket . com /albums/g411/monikadawninman/Nevermore)**

Hermione Granger felt the strange tickle of hot breath on the back of her neck. It smelled of fire whiskey, so she turned, expecting to see her boyfriend, Ron. But instead, she was greeted with silver eyes.

She eyed him up in down, taking his very being into her alcohol drenched mind. The houses had all put aside their differences to throw a party, as their 7th year was going to be over in only 2 months.

She felt clumsy hands run up the sides of her dress, making the inner layer of tulle in the pink and black gradient skirt tickle her thighs. Those same clumsy hands trailed across her bare shoulders, and down her arms, sending chills through her body.

She wanted to protest, but she couldn't find her voice. She just stood there, slowly being backed into a room, she didn't know which. Lips came crashing against hers and tongues mingled, as if trying to finally relieve the tension between the two.

A throaty moan escaped the lips of the man nipping and sucking at her collar bones and it was almost too much for her. Her knees began shaking and he noticed, taking her legs in his arms and hoisting her up against his hips. He pushed her hard against the wall and ran his hands up and down her thighs, keeping her supported all the same.

She didn't notice his hand slip under her dress. She didn't notice his other hand skillfully working her zipper down. She didn't notice being set down, nor did she notice when the strapless dress fell around her hot pink pumps. She didn't notice anything, except how his hands made nerves come to life, and how he tasted.

She began to notice when the room went silent, aside from their breathes. She pushed him back and looked around. Nobody was there, and the room was dark. She locked eyes with him, and realized what she was doing was wrong. She pushed him further back and bent down to grab her dress.

He gently touched her arm. "Please let me look at you..." He whispered hoarsely against her neck. She had a sick feeling in her stomach, but ignored it. For the first time in her life, she felt truly desired. Ron loved her, but he always got too nervous to touch her the way Draco did.

She lowered the dress, and her eyes, allowing herself a bit of a thrill as his eyes traced over her pale skin, over each curve. He slowly reached out to touch her, giving her chills once hot fingers trailed across timid flesh. He allowed his hands to roam her entire body, tracing her maroon strapless bra, the hems of her matching panties.

She felt a deep warmth flood her core and couldn't think of anything except for what she wanted him to do. As if he read her mind, he kissed her lips harder than before, and let his hand slip into her panties. As soon as his fingers touched her most delicate spot, she was suddenly too aware of how much she enjoyed his touch.

She felt a deep crimson creep across her cheeks, and a small moan slipped from between her lips, into his mouth. He groaned quietly and grabbed one of her wrists, leading her hand to his belt buckle. She fumbled for a moment, before undoing it, pulling his belt from the loops of his trousers with no effort at all.

He almost jumped when her hand grazed his arousal, and he bit back a groan. She watched him closely as her fingers slid into the waistband of his boxers. His eyes rolled back and he bit his lip. It has been entirely too long since he'd felt a woman's touch. Pansy had too recently taken an interest in his best mate, Blaise Zabini.

He made eye contact with her for a moment before attacking her mouth, assaulting her tongue with quick flicks from his. He smirked to himself as he thought about what he was doing. He was corrupting the princess of Gryffindor. He reached to her back and undid her bra with one hand, his other still hard at work at touching her between the legs.

As the bra fell, he leaned away from her mouth and withdrew his hand from her panties. She immediately, and instinctively moved her slender hands to cover her exposed flesh. He took everything about her into his mind.

Her pale, pink lips. The wing-tipped eyeliner. The elegant rosary between her full breasts. The combination of fear and lust in her eyes, causing them to gloss over and become half-lidded. The black crystal heart ring on her right hand.

As he stared at her, he began to doubt his own motives. Before, it was a bet with a fellow Slytherin, who had insulted Draco's ability to get any woman he wanted. But now, he was beginning to realize that he was a total git to her without knowing anything about her.

Sure, her blood-status was questionable. And she had the tendency to be a know-it-all. Who was he kidding? He just wanted to ravish her. He pulled off his shirt quickly, and his trousers followed the shirt in a heap on the floor. In unison, the two pushed off the fabrics that kept them apart. His black silk boxers met her panties on the floor.

He pushed her up against the wall and picked her up. She felt his biceps contract under her hands. He held her up with one hand and used his other to position his member at her opening. Before giving her the chance to protest, he pushed himself in.

Before long, she was screaming in pleasure. He bit her neck and groaned as she dug her nails into his back. He felt a flood of liquid hit his torso and legs, and felt her internal muscles flex against him, drawing him further in. It took all of his power not to completely lose it.

"Ohhh, fuck Granger..." He groaned out, biting his lip hard.

He picked up his pace even more, and he moaned out her name, the first time he'd ever called her by her first name. He started breathing harder before he allowed himself release, knowing she'd had hers 3 times. He kept holding her up, resting his head against her shoulder, panting hard, their sweat mingling.

He set her down and fell to the floor. He looked at his legs, then back to her. He was used to the shine of feminine juices, but this had a red tint to it. He put to and two together and his eyes went wide. She sat down on the floor as well.

"Christ, Granger. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you hadn't done this before. Fuck."

She looked at him in disbelief. A man was actually angry with her for letting him be her first? She wasn't sure if the liquor was why she was mad or if she truly ready to murder him. She swallowed her pride and re-dressed in silence, before leaving the room quickly. She heard the gasps and saw the shocked faces as people watched her leave a room that had a naked, sweaty Draco in it.

The look that hurt her the worst was the one from Ron. He had a single tear rolling down his cheek, but hate in his eyes. She pushed past everyone to leave the Great Hall, and sat on the stairs, watching drunk students hobble about.

Just as she knew was going to happen, Ron shoved past people and lumbered towards her, almost falling twice. He stood in front of her, breathing hard, his knuckles bloody and bruised. Her eyes went wide.

"Ronald, what did you do?" Hermione gasped, having never seen this side of him before.

"He touched my girl..." Ron whispered, before walking past her and up the stairs. She watched him and realized she wanted to drink more. She walked back into the Great Hall and downed 4 shots of Fire Whiskey, one right after the other.

She saw a group of Slytherin girls all over Draco, clinging to his every word. They glanced at her, listened to him more intently then laughed loudly.

Her stomach felt warm, and she felt light headed. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy awoke in his bed, with a splinting head ache, and hardly any recollection of the previous night, except for shagging someone. He couldn't for the life of him remember who, though he tried.

He pushed back his covers, and noticed that, apparently in his drunken stupor, Drunk Draco decided that Sober Draco needed to wake up already in his uniform. He stood, and re-adjusted his green and silver tie, and un-tucked his white button up shirt from his heavily creased black slacks.

He searched high and low for his sweater, and when he couldn't find it, he shrugged it off and grabbed his rugged black leather satchel and headed off to the Great Hall. As he made his way to the Slytherin table, he heard whispers that stopped once he walked by. He looked around, and made a moment's eye contact with Hermione Granger.

She looked down, for she fully remembered what happened between them the night before. She did everything in her power to not vomit when he arrogantly winked at her. Ron looked at Hermione, who was staring at Draco.

"Really, 'Mione? Even after what we talked about? I tossed off Lavender for you, and you repay me by...by what? Shagging him and then making oogly eyes at him over breakfast? I give up on you, girl." He gathered his books and walked away from her, leaving her to deal with Ginny's questions on her own.

"Who did you shag? I thought you and Ron had something big?" Ginny asked, raising an eyebrow. Hermione took a deep breath and looked at Harry, who immediately looked down to sip his tea. Hermione grabbed Ginny's hand and lead her out of the Great Hall. She looked around before leaning in.

"I shagged Draco at the party last night." She whispered. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"But...He's the-..."

"Enemy, I know. I didn't plan it. I was drunk. And he went on to tell a bunch of girls and they laughed at me." Hermione messed with the hem of her uniform skirt. Ginny wrapped an arm around her shoulder and smiled weakly.

"Don't even worry about my brother, alright? I'd love to have you as a sister but I'd much rather you do what makes you happy...even if it's with Malfoy." Hermione thought for a moment.

"I don't want to be with Draco. I love Ron, more than anything. I slipped up..." She said softly. As if on cue, Draco walked up behind Hermione and began taunting her and Ginny.

"Ah. The Mudblood and the She-Weasel. What a brilliant sight." He smirked.

"Bugger off, you git." Hermione muttered. He let out a chuckle.

"You seem to think I have to listen to you. Now, She-Weasel, go do..whatever it is blood-traitors do." She snarled at him and waved good-bye to Hermione. She looked at him.

"You're rude." She groaned, turning on her heel to walk away. He grabbed her arm and turned her around.

"Hold on a bit. Why am I hearing that we had sex last night?" He asked, raising an arrogant eyebrow. The look on her face let him know exactly what was on her mind.

"How do you not remember that?" She said quietly. He laughed.

"Don't be so naive, Granger. Do you honestly expect me to remember every girl I shag?" Tears stung her eyes and she ripped her arm out of his hand and began walking quickly.

He watched her and as she walked away, he did something he didn't know he had in him. He chased after her. "Granger, wait. Just for a second. Please." For the first time in his life, he was begging a girl for her attention. She turned around and his heart broke in three pieces.

She had tears running down her cheeks. He reached for her face to wipe them away but she shrunk back in disgust. He let his hand drop and the concerned look on his face fell slack.

"I didn't mean what I said. I just didn't remember...I drank far too much." And then typical Malfoy was back. "So, how was I? The best you ever had?" He smirked.

She decided she was going to lie. "It was...sub-par. I've got things to do." And she left him standing there. He was going through the previous night in his mind.

' "_Drac-y! Blaise and I are going back to the dungeon. Aren't you coming?" Pansy Parkinson asked. The girl would have fallen flat on her face if it wasn't for Blaise holding her up. Draco scoffed, sipping the tea he had spiked with whiskey._

_"So I can watch you two shag? Thanks, but no thanks. I'm going to try to find a little minx of my own. Have fun with my sloppy seconds, Zabini."_

_Draco's attention was stolen when he saw Hermione standing alone, and he used the opportunity to slide in._'

Draco mentally scolded himself and walked back to the Slytherin dungeon, deciding class was over-rated that day.

Hermione sat in the 2nd floor girl's lavatory and talked with Myrtle about the issues with Draco, before remember that Myrtle couldn't keep anything to herself.

"I'll put in a word for you with Harry if you keep quiet about this." Hermione promised, though she knew it was going to be just an awkward statement to Harry. Myrtle squealed and dove into a toilet, giggling madly.


	3. Chapter 3

Myrtle had not kept her promise and by the time Hermione reached her 4th class of the day, Potions, the entire class kept all eyes on her, and a few yelled obscenities at her. She hid her embarrassment and took a seat. She wanted to scream when _he _sat next to her.

"Find somewhere else to sit. This seat is taken." She said under her breath. The young Malfoy looked around. He cocked an eyebrow.

"By who?" Hermione scanned the room, and as if to be the answer to her prayers, Theodore Nott entered the room. She pointed.

"By him. Theodore! Hey, I saved your seat!" She had a slight look of desperation across her face and Nott read it eagerly, before walking up to the table. He did a nod of acknowledgement to Draco, and Draco grabbed his stuff, moving two rows back.

"Thank you..." Hermione whispered. She sat up straight when Professor Slughorn came into the room. The whole room grew silent and everyone listened to his lesson, mimicking his every word in their own attempt to make the potion in question. Hermione, as usual, succeeded. Seamus blew himself up.

And Draco just stared at her. She turned to him a few times, and his expression was always the same, filled with longing and question. As the class ended, he reached for her arm. She allowed him to grab her.

He lead her down the corridors, and into a broom closet. He pulled out his room and whispered '_Lumos_'. He face was merely inches away from hers. He was breathing hard, his eyebrows furrowed, a bead of sweat threatening to roll off of them.

He pushed his lips against hers, and she swore she saw stars. She tensed up, his body pressing against her's. She relaxed into his kiss, allowing herself to kiss him back. Though only for a moment.

She pushed him back and searched through his eyes. They told the story of his life. The stories of how his father treated him, and how his mother turned a blind eye. She gently stroked his cheek, feeling sympathetic for him.

He read her actions wrong and kissed her hard. She shoved him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His eyes brimmed with tears. "I love Ron, Draco. Not you." She left the broom closet.

Hermione hurried down the halls and when she found Ron, she threw her arms around him, releasing a heavy sob into his chest. "Ron, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. Please." She whispered. Ron pushed her away and she looked at the girl at his side.

"Won-Won, can we go?" Lavender Brown whined. Ron smiled at her and shot a dirty look at Hermione before he turned to leave. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"Already, Ronald? You're already back with this...this tart? I can't believe you!" Hermione was breathing hard, her nostrils flared with anger. Ron looked taken back by what she said.

"How dare you? You shagged Malfoy and you're trying to make **me **seem like the enemy? Piss off." And with that, Ron turned on his heel once more and left her standing there.

"Looks like he doesn't love you back. Shame that. The Weasel was the only one I saw fit for you, other than me." The arrogant voice whispered, pulling her hair away from her ear. She turned around and whipped her wand out. She put it under his chin.

"Get. Away. From. Me." She threatened. He backed up and smirked. She pushed past him, and the people changing classes. Draco laughed and grabbed her arm.

"You didn't think it'd be that easy now, did you?" He covered her mouth and pulled her into an empty classroom. His eyes glazed over as he locked the door and put a sound-proofing spell on the room.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted as he bent her over a desk. He put his hand on the side of her fave and pushed it against the surface of the desk. He flipped her skirt up so it laid on her back. She tried to struggle and he used his free hand to hold her wrists against her back. He leaned down and pulled her panties down with his teeth.

"Stop. Please...don't." She felt warm tears pouring down her cheeks. Draco took his hand off of her face long enough to undo his pants and push them down, with his boxers. Hermione bit her lip, drawing blood. Draco used his free hand to position himself.

Hermione let out a loud cry of pain, the tears pooling on the desk by her face. She tried to escape it, go somewhere else mentally but all she could feel was searing pain between her legs.

Draco made animal-like noises, grunting and groaning as he moved in and out of her body with strong force. He pulled her head back by her hair and let go of her hands, slapping her hard across the face. He pulled out for a moment and set her sitting on the desk.

"Hold on to me." He whispered, as if to a lover. She did not comply immediately, remaining stubborn until he raised his hand to her again. She clung to him and he pushed himself in, until their pelvises were nearly connected. She took in breath through her teeth and began wishing she would die.

"Why...why didn't you just love me, Granger? It could have been perfect if you loved me..." Draco whispered, slowing down his thrusts. He made eye contact with her and she saw the tears rolling down his cheeks. She used it as an opportunity.

She grabbed her wand and shouted "Stupefy!" She pulled her panties back up and left the room as quick as she could, looking for someone, anyone to tell. She had blood running her thighs and her running was slightly off-kilter.

She found Ron, who was alone, and fell to her knees sobbing. "Help me, Ron. Please. I...I'm sorry. I should have listened. Please..." She begged, her face red from Draco hitting her and completely drenched in a combination of sweat and tears.

Ron dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around her, whispering sweet nothings to her, promising she'd be alright. He looked around and saw the platinum blond hair.


	4. Chapter 4

Ron charged at Draco, his fists connecting with pale flesh, only content for moments when Ron heard bones cracking. "Ron, stop it!" Hermione screamed, trying to break the two of the apart. Ron shoved her back and she fell on the ground.

Hermione looked at the two men fighting in front of her. Draco never dodged a punch, never swung at the red-head. He just stood there, egging him on, asking for him to do his worst.

She was torn. She couldn't watch Ron beat Draco to a bloody pulp, but she didn't want to protect the man who just raped her. She sat on the floor, slowly scurrying back.

Draco fell to the floor, his face bloody, swollen and bruised. Ron looked at Hermione, angry tears falling down his face. "He hurt you..." He said quietly. He kneeled down in front of her and gently touched her shoulder.

She was shaking, and had tears rolling down her cheeks. He tried to wrap his arms around her, breathing hard. She shoved him back and stood as quickly as she could, running as fast as she could.

"Hermione..." Draco called out, sounding very clearly winded. She turned back and looked at him, laying on his stomach. He tried to push himself up and failed, falling flat. She looked at Ron, who was standing over Draco.

"Don't you dare, Hermione. Don't. You. Dare." Ron warned. Hermione thought hard and went against her gut feeling. '_He raped you. What are you doing?_' She thought as she knelt next to him on the floor.

Hermione smiled at Draco, trying to calm him down. "Hey, shh. It'll be okay." She couldn't help herself. She had always been one to help, even when she didn't like the person.

Draco looked deep into her eyes. "Gr-Granger...please...just...love me." He whispered. He pushed her hand away when she tried to wipe the blood from under his nose.

She looked down. "Draco...we shagged once. Just once. We aren't dating...I wasn't being mean when I said I could never love you." She said quietly. "Take a deep breath." She put her hands on his nose.

"Fuck! Why the hell would you do that?" He groaned out after she re-set his nose. His eyes were red and swollen, from both the beating and crying, though he'd never admit it.

"It was that or leave it broken. Do you want to look like Snape?" She smiled weakly again. Ron stood over them, watching everything she did. She looked up at him.

Draco reached up to touch Hermione's cheek, moving hair out of her face. Ron clenched his firsts and ground his teeth. "Keep your hands off, Malfoy." He spat, his eyes narrowing.

"Ron, don't you have class to go to?" Hermione said bitterly. She looked back at Draco. She started to stand pulling him up with her. She wrapped an arm around his waist and slung his arm over her shoulder.

"I'm taking him to Madam Pomfrey." She called to Ron as she walked past him. Draco was limped, and having trouble keeping his own balance. She suspected a concussion, though it was nothing the nurse couldn't handle.

Draco turned his head a bit. "Thank you..." He whispered, silent sobs escaping him. He looked down as they walked, ashamed of himself for being unable to control his impulses.

Hermione smiled weakly and when they finally got to the hospital wing, she eased him onto a bed. Madam Pomfrey looked concerned.

"What's happened here?" The woman asked, looking over his injuries. Draco looked down and bit his lip.

"I...fell down the stairs from the Divination room." He lied. She knew, but didn't ask questions. She looked at Hermione.

"You did well on setting his nose, Ms. Granger. I have this taken care of. You can head back to class now." Hermione looked at Madam Pomfrey, to Draco and back to Madam Pomfrey again.

"Thank you ma'am." Hermione turned on her heel to leave. Ron stood on the other side of the door. He looked at her.

"Why didn't you tell her what he did to you? They could have helped you...They could have expelled him!" She looked down and fiddled with her hands.

"I don't want him to get expelled, Ronald. He's apologized. I'm working on forgiving him. You don't have to like him. Just try to be civil, for me?" She looked at him with her best innocent face.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Why the hell are you so cute, 'Mione? Why can't I be mad when I should be?" He wrapped his arm around her and held her close.


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked at Ron, gentle tears rolling slowly down her cheeks. "Because you love me." She smiled weakly. He kissed the top of her head and she stepped back. She looked at him. "Do you see me any differently, Ronald?"

She felt his lips brush her cheek, and wipe away her tears. "Of course not..." He pulled her back into a hig and held her close, muffling her sobs with his chest. She heard Draco howled in pain and she cringed against Ron.

"You're lying." She whispered. He pulled back from her and looked into her eyes.

"I'm mad that you shagged him the night before last, yes. But...After all this? I can't see it in myself to be mad...I just want to comfort you..." He said, softly stroking her cheek. She flinched and he looked hurt.

"Sorry...I..." Ron cut her off.

"It's okay, 'Mione. Don't even worry." He said softly.

Hermione felt tears welling up in her eyes. "Ron, why? why are you being so nice to me? I...I cheated on you. you should hate me and..." He cut off her rambling, though not with words.

His lips felt gentle against hers. They were not controlling, or demanding. They didn't make her feel pressured for anything. His arms around her waist felt calming and warm.

Her eyelids willed themselves shut and she rested her hands on his shoulders. He pulled back and looked at her, wiping her tears away. "Godric, 'Mione. You're beautiful..." He whispered, starry eyed.

She felt a light crimson creeping across her cheeks and she looked down. "Thank you, Ron..." She said softly. She looked back up at him and as their eyes met, she realized why she had fallen in love with him.

"I'm going to go to the library. I'll see you later." She smiled weakly and walked away from her, glancing behind her to see his face again.

As Hermione got into the library, the familiar silence and smell of freshly bound books greeted her like an old friend. She took a deep breath and sat down at a table, her usual stack of books next to her.

She opened one and began scanning the pages quickly, retaining the information. She felt too familiar breath against her neck. She turned quickly and resisted the urge to punch the nose she had just an hour ago reset.

"Why did you help me, Granger? Why didn't you turn me in?" He asked, a bit louder than she'd have preferred. She looked around and pressed her finger to her lip.

He reached toward her and she nearly fell out of her chair trying to get away from him. She saw people staring out of the corner of her eye and her cheeks burned.

"I didn't turn you in for touching me last time. But do it again, Malfoy and you'll be dealing with more than just expulsion." She spat bitterly. She gathered her satchel and her books. She checked them out and left the library quickly, making sure he didn't follow.

She began making her way to the common room. She needed to be alone. She nearly fell off of the stairs as they shifted, only one foot on the platform when they changed. She caught her balance and said the password to the Fat Lady, before the portrait swung open.

She stepped inside and made herself comfortable on a dark red couch. She nuzzled against a side cushion and allowed herself a heavy sob, remembering why she felt a throbbing between her legs.

She closed her eyes tightly and instead of seeing her protector, she saw her attacker. She resisted the urge to scream and threw her book against a wall.

She felt hot, angry tears running down her face and she wiped them away, probably more aggressively than she needed to. She hugged her knees to her chest.

As if her 'my best friend is in crisis' senses were tingling, Ginny came through the portrait. "Hey. What's going on?" The ginger girl asked, sitting next to her friend.

"He...he..." Hermione choked, trying desperately to find her words. Ginny wrapped her arm around Hermione, encouraging her as best as she could.

"He raped me, Gin..." Hermione spat out, looking down at herself. Ginny's eyes went wide.

"I'll..I'll kill him!" The red haired girl exclaimed, her eyes narrowing, and her eyebrows furrowing.

"No, Gin...I don't want anything bad to happen to him..." Hermione said softly. Ginny looked at her in shock.

"Don't wan...Hermione have you lost your mind? He raped you! How could you not want the bastard dead?" Ginny was more worked up over it than Hermione was.

"I know he did. I was kind of there, if you didn't know." Hermione muttered. She eased herself off of the couch and tried to keep her legs from touching, as they ached horribly. She knew she looked ridiculous but she didn't care. She grabbed her book and sat back down.

"Of course. You drop a bomb on me and then just sit back down with your books. You're too predictable." Ginny gave a weak smile. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Want me to bring you something back?" Ginny asked.

Hermione shook her head, opening her book.

It was going to be a very long night.


End file.
